Embaixatriz da Mente
by Marfire
Summary: Qual a dimensão dos estragos que uma suposição pode causar? E um segredo, principalmente se pertencer a uma das personagens mais enigmáticas, Arya Drottningu? Onde se descobre que um segredo enterrado pode auxiliar mais do que um revelado. PT Europeu.


**Nota do Autor: **Welp, esta one-shot já foi escrita à algum tempo mas, mesmo assim, espero que apreciam a sua leitura. Se lerem por completo a one-shot, lerem apenas metade ou notem algo que vos chame à atenção, por favor deixem uma review. Reviews fazem bem aos autores, sim? Thanks all of you.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Embaixatriz da Mente<span>**

****_por Dudles_

Um frio sussurrar da brisa agitou, suavemente, as lascas de erva que flutuavam ao vento. O entardecer – em tons avermelhados e alaranjados -, levava a melhor sobre o dia, lançando um aprazível crepúsculo negro que substitui o dourado do sol.

- _Que belo ocaso _– disse Saphira, roçando levemente a mente de Eragon.

Este caminhava, em direcção os penedos – rochosos e gélidos -, o seu lugar preferido para pensar apenas divagar nos seus sonhos lúcidos.

- _Sim_ – respondeu ele, simplesmente.

O dragão fêmea azul que pairava por cima da sua cabeça, retesava o corpo, como um arco flexível e persevero, produzindo reflexos cintilantes no caminho do Cavaleiro.

- _O que se passa, Eragon? Há já alguns dias que andas assim; triste e a declinar, chorando pelos cantos. _

- _Eu não ando a chorar pelos cantos, Saphira. _

- _Desde que a Arya partiu… _

- Não é a Arya!

Gritou, libertando a mente e o corpo de toda a raiva contida e armazenada. Mas era, era a Arya. Ela partira, de novo, para Du Weldenvarden, a fim de entregar uma importante mensagem – impossível de verbalizar por comunicação mágica. Partira há já três dias, e, desde aí que Eragon pingava por todo o lado, sentindo, no seu coração – que batia desenfreado, e gelava inesperadamente -, a profundo ausência da elfo. Eragon estava á beira de rebentar e fugir para a floresta élfica, a fim de encontrar Arya – nem que tivesse de procurar em cada recanto, em cada raiz de árvore milenar.

De súbito, uma sombra moveu-se, revelando-se ao sair por detrás de uma árvore esquecida. Encapuzada, escondida da fina e fraca luz do lusco-fusco, era uma presença sombria, misteriosa e enigmática, que, naquele momento, derrotaria Eragon apenas com um roçar de dedos.

- Será que não é? – questionou a presença.

Eragon reconheceu de imediato a voz. Era Angela. Entre os seus braços unidos – um sobre o outro -, transportava o homem-gato, Solembum.

- _Saudações, Aniquilador de Espectros e Argetlam. Saudações, Escamas Brilhantes _– saudou o homem-gato, com um ronronar meloso.

- Não sei porque o faz. Agora. Agora está sempre a ronronar, e antes não o fazia. Recusa-se a revelar o porquê – informou Angela, como se fosse o assunto mais importante de Alagaësia.

- Se calhar, não há um porquê – proclamou Eragon.

Os seus cabelos foram arrastados, remexidos, quando Saphira aterrou a seu lado pesadamente.

- Para tudo há um porquê e um porque, Eragon. Para tudo há uma questão e uma solução – volveu a bruxa, acariciando com os dedos trigueiros a pele do homem-gato – Mas isso agora não tem grande importância.

Eragon sorriu, como que fingindo que entendera mais um dos enigmas de Angela. Solembum ronronou.

- _Perdoem-na, por favor _– pediu Solembum, tocando a mente dos três. – _Penso que foi a erva-amarela tisnada que ela comeu, por acaso, que lhe fez mal. _

Angela sorriu, com uma ponta de rubor a surgir-lhe nas faces claras.

- Angela, que pergunta foi aquela?

- Qual?

- _Será que não_? – repetiu Eragon.

Saphira rugiu, soltando um leve jacto de chamas azuis.

- Sim, será que não? – inquiriu ela, brandindo um dedo. Nesse momento, Solembum, o homem-gato, saltou-lhe do colo, aterrando em quatro patas, num porte magnífico.

- Mas o quê? – questionou Eragon.

- Diz-me, Aniquilador de Espectros – pediu Angela, sorrindo num misto de júbilo e satisfação. – Quais as tuas prioridades, neste momento?

Saphira resfolegou, intrigada com a questão de Angela. Era, de facto, estranha. Mas, vinda de Angela, era no mínimo de esperar.

- Como, quais são as minhas prioridades? Galbatorix é claro!

Angela rodopiou sobre um dos calcanhares, e, a passo firme mas lento, avançou para o penhasco, com Solembum nos seus braços. Sentou-se, com os pés a balançar para o vazio negro lá em baixo.

Eragon olhou-a.

A bruxa, de cabelo castanho em pequenos cachos, envergava uma capa escura, que escondia o seu vestido retalhado, de saias grandes. Um fio de cabelo grosso pendia-lhe, encobrindo um olho negro. Bolsas pequenas pendiam da sua cintura magra, tal como um punhal como um dente afiado.

O Cavaleiro colocou-se ao lado da bruxa, e o homem-gato – ronronando sedutoramente para o dragão -, enroscou-se entre as patas de Saphira, quando esta se aproximou.

- Galbatorix cairá – preadivinhou Angela, simplesmente. – A sério que sim.

Eragon remexeu um olho devido á pequena lágrima que nele surgira. Cintilando, a lágrima surgiu na face, escorregando.

- As minhas profecias são verdadeiras – engalanou ela.

-Nunca duvidei.

Levantando o olhar, Angela fixou as estrelas. Solembum aninhou-se mais entre as patas dianteiras de Saphira.

- E, em relação às tuas prioridades: referia-me ao coração.

Em resposta às falas de Angela, o coração de Eragon começou a bater desenfreado. Batia rapidamente, alternando com momentos de calma, em que quase parava; faltava-lhe o ar e respirava com dificuldade.

- O meu coração tem de serenar – segredou inconscientemente. – Tem de se acalmar.

Não sabia porque estava a confiar em Angela. As suas atitudes eram, muitas vezes, incompreensíveis.

- _A calma não é uma virtude comum nos assuntos do coração, Eragon. Deixa que ele siga o seu rumo natural. Não perturbes o normal funcionamento desses assuntos, pois a maior parte deles são incompreensíveis à razão_ -aconselhou o homem gato.

Solembum ronronou e Saphira lançou um jacto de chamas azuis, que se desvaneceram no vazio negro, por baixo dos pés da bruxa e do Cavaleiro.

- Atenta nas palavras de Solembum, Eragon – replicou Angela, sorrindo à lua. – Pois são as mais lúcidas que proferiu até agora.

- _Angela! _– censurou Solembum, alcançando a mente dos três. Foi como que um grito agudo, depondo a felicidade de Eragon e esbatendo o sono de Saphira.

Eragon riu, divertido. Gostava de Angela, a bruxa, com as suas poções e unguentos; muitas vezes falhava, o que divertia Eragon. Solembum, o seu fiel companheiro, era um homem-gato agradável. As suas adivinhações e conselhos levavam Eragon a muitas aventuras.

- _A bruxa Angela está – como hei-de dizer – agradavelmente distraída. _

Ela riu. Era uma gargalhada alegre, intensificada pelos pequenos ruídos que ocorriam lá no fundo negro, escuro e vazio. Era uma visão um tanto arrepiante.

- Sim, de facto estou. Mas, querido Solembum, estás a desviar-nos do assunto principal.

- _Ah, sim, o coração de Eragon. _

Ele virou o rosto, disfarçando e distorcendo a sua reacção de desagrado por o assunto não estar esquecido.

- O meu coração está bem. Está – intimou – _curado_.

- Curado – repetiu Angela, olhando a palavra por todos os ângulos. – Ele estava _doente_ e agora está curado. Magoado por algo forte, determinado, decidido, _mágico_.

- Ouviste as minhas palavras… Em relação à…

- À Arya. Ela é uma elfo decidida e para o bem futuro de Alagaësia ela abdicaria da sua própria felicidade. Abdicaria da sua existência em prol do bem futuro da nação e dos que ama. As palavras sentimentalistas que qualquer um – como Nasuada e Oromis – te diriam. Decerto se dedicou de corpo e alma ao cargo de embaixatriz dos Varden por pensar e certamente saber que o futuro da sua nação era mais importante que a sua vida ou a sua satisfação. A Arya é um dos elfos mais honrados que já conheci. – Eragon duvidava que Angela já tivesse conhecido muitos elfos. – Apesar de o seu coração por vezes ser frio – ou de pedra e gelo – Arya é a melhor criatura que poderia deter o cargo de embaixadora. E, apesar de não ser a mais sensata, é um dos elfos mais perspicazes, lógicos e corajosos. Pode parecer fria e distante; mas, Eragon, nunca duvide da sua capacidade de amar os outros.

Mas apesar das palavras sábias – raras -, de Angela, Eragon duvidava da aptidão de Arya de amar. Ela era um elfo. Os Elfos eram seres complexos, com manias e virtudes estranhas para os Humanos como Eragon. Apesar de, agora – depois da Celebração do Juramento de Sangue e dos ensinamentos de Oromis e Glaedr -, ele se parecer mais com um elfo do que com um humano ainda não entendia na perfeição os costumes e tradições, manias e santidades e probidades dos Elfos.

- _Arya é um elfo sábio. A aptidão de amar é, para muitos, algo complexo que não é susceptível de ser levado levemente –_ proferiu Solembum.

Até então, o dragão azul, Saphira, mantivera-se calada, escutando mentalmente a conversa entre os outros três. Agora chegara a sua vez de falar.

- _Falam_ _de Arya como se ela fosse um objecto_ – projectou ela nas mentes dos três. Sabia que isso os afectaria. – _Ela é uma pessoa. Tal como tu, Eragon falas da elfo com Angela, não poderia a elfo estar neste momento a falar com alguém sobre ti? _

Esse argumento trancou as palavras de Eragon na sua alma. Não queria ofender Saphira porque sabia que entre ela e a elfo existia uma relação especial, mas não permitiria que ela o calasse com um rugir exímio. Ele, igualmente a Arya, também tinha sentimentos e um deles era a dignidade.

- _Saphira_ – sussurrou ele, enclausurando essas palavras apenas para ele e para o dragão. – _O que foi isso? Ninguém aqui está a ofender a Arya. – _Gritou.

Saphira relançou as palavras de Eragon para a mente de Angela e Solembum.

- _Não há segredos, Eragon. Simplesmente não há. _

Foram também projectadas.

Eragon percebeu. Arya tinha um segredo. Um segredo em relação a ele. A algo importante. Talvez ele fosse importante para ela – apesar de já o ser de certa forma. De qualquer forma tinha a ver com ele.

- Arya tem um segredo – proferiu Angela.

Ela também percebera a insinuação de Saphira.

- _Os segredos são como a lua, o sol ou uma ponta de luz. Se mantidos na escuridão, mantém-se a calma e a paz. Se iluminados, Eragon, talvez a luz te cegue. _

Solembum ronronou, em relação às suas próprias palavras sábias e marcantes.

Palavras sapientes que marcaram Eragon, principalmente pelo enigma contido nelas. Era um enigma sedutor que Eragon do qual Eragon queria esquecer a solução. Queria voltar a pensar nele, sobretudo por ser um motivo para pensar na elfo.

- Palavras sensatas, Solembum.

O homem-gato sussurrou um miau comedido e, magnificamente ergueu-se em duas patas. Riu. Riu e riu. Depois, um fino reluzir de luz branca envolveu o corpo dele e o seu corpo ficou indistinguível por alguns segundos. Quando reapareceu, no seu lugar – em vez do gato negro com tufos nas orelhas -, estava um rapaz franzino, com sobrancelhas negras e espessas e dois montículos de cabelo a adornar-lhe as orelhas.

Estava nu. Quando reparou, correu rapidamente para trás de uma árvore, enquanto Angela lhe passava uns calções e uma camisa retalhada. Envolta em pano escuro, uma adaga foi-lhe entregue pela bruxa.

Reapareceu volvidos alguns segundos, colocando a adaga na cintura.

- _Bem, aqui estou eu. _

- Ele não consegue falar? – inquiriu Eragon.

- Apesar de serem metade homem, os homens-gato não consegue falar quer na forma humana quer na forma animal. Mantêm a característica.

Eragon estava surpreendido. Quem não soubesse Solembum como um homem-gato pensaria, de certo, na fantástica capacidade de um rapazola de projectar a sua mente.

- _Sim, sou especial –_ acentuou Solembum num sorriso sarcástico.

- Sim, sim – expeliu Eragon.

Um rugido de Saphira transportou:

- _Todos são especiais á sua maneira._

* * *

><p>Na noite seguinte, Eragon resolveu aproximar-se de Arya para conversar. Estava entusiasmado com a hipótese da elfo lhe revelar o seu segredo sobre ele, apesar de parecer uma chance remota.<p>

Encontrou-a numa clareira estrelada, rodeada pela calma e pelo silêncio e cercada pela floresta negra na meia-noite.

Quando o ruído das botas de Eragon revelou a sua presença, Arya levantou a cabeça e disse:

- Oh, olá Eragon.

- Saudações, Arya.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, encostado ao tronco de uma árvore dura. Ergueu a mão e proferiu algumas palavras na língua antiga, enquanto Arya se mantinha em silêncio, observando. Ao som das palavras de Eragon, a casca da árvore á sua frente revolveu-se, arrancou-se magicamente e, no ar, formou dois pequenos copos que aterraram nas mãos abertas de Eragon. Ele entregou a Arya um copo.

Depois, com mais algumas palavras, trouxe até si algumas folhas verdes que colocou nos copos. Com o seu odre encheu os copos e ferveu a água com magia, produzindo um chá perfumado com odor baunilhado.

- Chá – disse ele com simplicidade, como se oferecesse tudo o que tinha apesar de pouco.

- Chá para momentos de reunião e momentos especiais – disse a elfo.

Ele anuiu.

- Como está a Saphira? – inquiriu ela, detendo-se ao beber um pequeno gole. Sentiu o chá a ferver queimar-lhe a garganta.

- Está bem. Como está sempre: feliz.

- Ainda bem – aquiesceu a elfo.

- E tu? Como estás tu?

Arya olhou-o, surpreendida com a sua ousadia. Ele sentiu-se encolher, mingar perante o olhar acusador de Arya.

- Normal – replicou ela simplesmente.

- Não quero que nos afastemos mais, Arya. Estamos cada vez mais distantes. Mais e mais.

- A minha missão, Eragon – caso te tenhas esquecido -, não é estar-te próxima. É trabalhar e proteger para garantir o futuro de Alagaësia. E era também o que devias fazer: trabalhar.

De novo a sensação de encolher.

- Não me esqueci, Arya. Peço desculpa se fiz parecer que me sentia isso.

Sentiu a mente de Saphira roçar a sua.

- _Onde estás, Eragon? _

_- Estou com a Arya. Por favor, Saphira, não venhas. _

_- Se é isso que queres… _

_- Obrigado. _

Arya bebeu um pequeno golo de chá e, de seguida, envolveu o copo com as duas mãos, aquecendo-as.

- Segredos – proferiu Eragon, deixando a palavra causar os seus efeitos.

- Como? – uivou Arya, parecendo levemente empertigada.

- _Os segredos são como a lua, o sol ou uma ponta de luz. Se mantidos na escuridão, mantém-se a calma e a paz numa pessoa. Se iluminados, talvez a luz… _– deteve-se. Para causar outra impressão, trocou as palavras de Solembum pelas suas. -_... talvez a luz iluminem o caminho a muitas. _

A elfo bebeu de novo o chá. Pareceu pensativa.

- Os monstros da mente são piores do que os reais, Eragon. Deveras piores. E, em relação a segredos, as tuas palavras são sábias. Mas, por vezes, os segredos são preferíveis a manter em segredo do que serem revelados. Por vezes, trazem verdades tão cruas e trágicas que – independentemente de iluminarem caminho -, poderão afundar-te para sempre na escuridão.

Ele sabia estar a atingir o seu objectivo. Sentia que Arya estava prestes a falar, mas que não o faria sem sentir ainda mais que podia confiar nele e sem um incentivo.

- Guardas segredos, Arya?

- Sugiro-te, Eragon, que não voltes a tornar tal pergunta. Se tenho segredos, deves perceber que são só meus. Não faço tensões de os revelar.

Algo se aproximou por detrás de uma árvore, mas Eragon manteve-se sereno. Tinha Zar'roc consigo.

- Os segredos são algo tão precioso como diamantes ou opalas ou simples cristais. Para ti, os segredos de alguém podem ser como que apenas um objecto. Mas, para essa pessoa, são algo tão precioso como um simples objecto que para ti não tenha nenhum valor mas que para outrem pode ser raro e valioso como jóias cintilantes. Os segredos de alguém, só a esse alguém dizem respeito. Nunca faças tensão de perguntar a alguém os seus segredos – tal como fizeste comigo. Se esse alguém os deseja revelar, saberá achar o momento apropriado, com a confiança apropriada. – Arya deixou que o chá de ervas descesse pela sua garganta. Sentia o calor, o morno a subir-lhe pelo corpo, aquecendo-o ao limite. Uma gota caiu para a palma da sua mão.

Eragon entendia-a agora. Nunca deveria ter-lhe perguntado sobre o seu segredo. Era algo só dela, como o seu coração, ou qualquer outro órgão ou memória. Eram algo só dela.

Eram como recordações, reminiscências da sua consciência. Pertenciam a si própria e a mais ninguém. Talvez a sua confiança em Eragon ainda não fosse férrea ao ponto de poderem revelar memorias intimas um ao outro, sem receios.

A elfo agarrou a mão de Eragon e, com a palma dele, limpou a sua. Era um acto de bonomia, de bondade, de carinho. Era tudo para o Cavaleiro.

Ela roçou a mente de Eragon.

- _As palavras ditas cansam-me. As palavras mentais são algo mais reconfortantes. Conforta-me saber que te preocupas comigo, Eragon, ao ponto de tentares romper o gelo férreo que cobre o meu coração ou derrubar os pilares magistrais que protegem a minha consciência. Reconforta-me saber que me estimas. _

_- E prezo saber que não tomaste a minha atitude como rude ou infractora. Aceita as minhas desculpas se te ofendi. _

_- Não ofendeste, como já referi antes. Entende apenas que os meus segredos apenas a mim me dizem algo. Se os tentasses entender, decerto te perderias nas teias escuras que preenchem a minha mente. _

Ele sabia que não iria perder-se. Conseguia entende-la na perfeição. Sabia cada movimento que ela fazia, quer mental quer físico. Cada detalhe seu. Conhecia o seu sinal, por baixo do seu braço esquerdo.

Certo dia, encontrara-a a banhar-se nas águas de um afluente de um rio. As águas límpidas envolviam o corpo dela, como um tecido translúcido que revelava apenas uma pequena parte da sua pele pálida. Nunca lhe contara o episódio, com receio que ela o julgasse mal.

A mão de Arya desceu sobre a de Eragon e ela encostou-se ao corpo do Cavaleiro.

- _O meu segredo é simples: não ter segredos, para garantir que não ofendo ninguém, principalmente tu, Eragon-vodhr. _

Ele sorriu e descaiu a sua cabeça sobre a dela, envolvendo os seus cabelos revolvidos nos cabelos límpidos da elfo feliz.


End file.
